Bound In Blood
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: When feared warrior of myth, Bonnie Bennett, daughter of the Morrigan, goddess of the crow, saves her village from the same werewolves that killed her brother, Rebekah Mikaelson decides to join her in her quest for redemption. In spite of the witch warrior's dark past, Rebekah finds herself falling in love with her.


**Title: **Bound In Blood

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Horror/Romance

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Rebekah

**Summary: **When feared warrior of myth, Bonnie Bennett, daughter of the Morrigan, goddess of the crow, saves her village from the same werewolves that killed her brother, Rebekah Mikaelson decides to join her in her quest for redemption. In spite of the witch warriors dark past, Rebekah finds herself falling in love with her.

**Warnings:** Violence, Torture, Character Death, Sexual Content, Femslash, etc.

_**Author's Note: I wasn't going to post this fic until Monday or Tuesday, but my birthday was amazing and it put me in a good mood so here it is. So I posted this idea on Tumblr and it went over well so I decided to test the waters. This fic is set in the middle ages, in the time when The Originals were human. However, other canon characters are going to appear, just not in the way that you are used to seeing them. This fic is inspired in part by Xena: Warrior Princess. But instead of using Greek and Roman mythology, I am using Celtic mythology here as its fitting of the time. This hasn't been edited but I think it will still be alright. Let me know what you guys think and if you want me to continue. Happy reading!**_

**Part One: Full Moon Rising**

He had to keep running. The moment he stopped, the moment he let the tiredness come to him, it would be death. His breath came out in short gasps, his feet slipped on the damp dirty ground. He could hear their pounding paws, their loud howls, and the sound of their panting, the chomping of jaws, and the snarling and gnashing of teeth.

He made the mistake of looking back over his shoulder. He saw them there, a matted fur and glowing yellow eyes. He screamed as he lost his footing. As he hit the ground he swallowed hard. He knew that it was over, that he would die.

A moment later he was pulled to his feet by the back of his shirt and he felt his brother's arms wrap around his shoulders. "We must keep going, Henrik," he said, "We have to keep going."

They had only been curious. They had only wanted to see the wolves for themselves. Watch them transform as the full moon rose into the night sky. And he a boy of only thirteen had hoped that he could impress his older brother by going along with him, by being brave enough to come out into the night.

But it wasn't long before they understood why the night to full moon caused the villagers the villagers to board up their homes and scatter wolfsbane in their doorways.

The transformations had been a sight to behold. A strange and terrible thing to watch as the men became wolves. Their bones breaking and their bodies twisting. The screams of pain turning into howls that sent a chill down Henrik's spine. And then the wolves had scented them out and the chase had begun.

"The field of rye," Niklaus said into his ear, "It's just there."

Ayanna had told them that rye weakened werewolves. They had known that were they to go home they would lead the wolves to their family, if they managed to make it there at all. So they had decided to run into the field of rye and hide there for the night, until morning when the wolves resumed their human form.

But the rye had been so far from where the wolves dwelled and they had been running for so long, all night it seemed. He was so tired and covered in sweat and dirty. He could barely keep his eyes open and he was hungry.

"Come on Henrik," Niklaus pressed, "What is the point of our brave adventure if we don't survive it. Just think of how jealous the others will be of our bravery. We just have to survive. We _must_ survive."

Henrik nodded. He was exhausted but death, death was not the rest that he wanted. "We must survive," he repeated.

"Yes," Niklaus said, "Now _run_."

Henrik too off through the forest with renewed speed, Niklaus close behind him. His eyes were focusing so on the rye field that held his salvation that he did not see the wolf that came running at his side.

"Henrik," Niklaus exclaimed, "Turn. Turn _now_!"

But it was too late. As he turned his head, his dark hair blocking his vision, the wolf pounced on him. Henrik heard himself scream as the wolf's jaws wrapping around his arm, using the grip to throw him to the ground. He screamed for his brother. He screamed for his mother. For his father. But all he heard in response were Niklaus' screams.

Claws dung into his skin and he could feel the blood spilling from his body. This was it, this was death. He knew that he wasn't going to survive.

Then there was hope as his brother began to beat the wolf away from him. He was finally free of his attack but the pain was still there. He was still losing blood. He felt his brother lift him from the ground. "Niklaus," he whispered, blood leaving the corner of his mouth, "Leave me. You'll die if you don't."

"Then I will die," his brother said as he began to run. Run toward the rye field. Run toward safety.

The wolves still followed, the smell of his blood only heightening their hunger and enhancing the chase. He could smell his blood too, and taste the copper fluid on his tongue.

Finally, they reached the rye and Niklaus stumbled on his feet as he crossed into it. He fell to his knees but kept his grip on Henrik. "We're here brother," he said, "We're safe."

He lowered Henrik onto the ground. His eyes roamed over the wounds on Henrik's body. Tears stung the corners and was sure that he was just barely able to hold himself together.

"Tell…," Henrik coughed, "Tell mother I love her. Tell them I love them all. I…love you, brother, most of all." He vision was coming and going, blurring and clearing. He tried to focus but he couldn't focus. He couldn't breathe.

"Nonsense," Niklaus said forcing a smile, "You will tell them yourself tomorrow." He flinched as he heard the sound of howling fill the air. But the wolves wouldn't cross into the field, Ayanna had been right. "We'll just stop the bleeding and rest here until morning," Niklaus nodded, "Then we'll go home. Everything will be fine, Henrik."  
"I'm so tired," was the only response that he received. Henrik's eyes looked glazed and unseeing. He began to take large gasping breaths of air. "So tired," he breathed.

"Henrik," Niklaus said his voice frantic, "You cannot sleep. Not until I stop the bleeding." Henrik didn't seem to hear him as he closed his eyes just the same. "Henrik," Klaus said, taking his face gently in his hands, "Open your eyes."

His eyes remained closed. Niklaus asked him again and again, as the wolves howled just outside of the rye. Niklaus screamed and cried, but no matter what he did Henrik never opened his eyes again.

**:::**

_**One month later…**_

Bonnie Bennett road her black stallion on the bridge that led across the falls. It was just before dark and the sun was beginning to set, which meant soon the full moon would soon rise.

She led the horse across the bridge, and around toward where the falls spilled into the river. She stopped and allowed the horse to drink, as she climbed off its back.

She had been running so long. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Not the fatigue. Not the satisfaction that used to come each time that she used her powers. Not the pain that had come from being banned from her native land and disowned by her family. Not the guilt and remorse she had felt for the lives she had taken right before she had fled from her role as Atticus Shane's enforcer, leaving the position that she had leading his army and warming his bed. She had been on a quest for redemption, but everyone who saw her feared her and with good reason. Then she had heard of her grandmother's death and she had shut down completely.

She took off her belt holding her scabbard and sword, tossing it to the ground. Her crow painted breast plate went next. The crows depicted her motherland and were an ode the goddess of battle, strife, and sovereignty, The Morrigan, the phantom queen.

Bonnie had become legend, her blade and her power, turning her into The Morrigan's daughter. She had many names now. Daughter of the Morrigan. Princess of the Crow. Warrior witch of witch of the black feather. They said that when in battle she sprouted black wings, and grew talons. But she no longer got thrill from the battle, because she had gone from fighting armies to fighting villagers, from spilling the blood of devils to the blood of innocents.

She stripped off all of her armor until all that was left was the white linen dress underneath. She felt free. She knelt down on the ground and closed her yes. She heard call of the crows, the caws ringing out in the night air. "Phantom Queen," she whispered, "My goddess, my mother. Morrigan, tell me, what is left for me in the life? What purpose will you leave me with?"

She reached out her magic, called upon her powers. She needed guidance, because she knew that without it she would be empty, a shell. There was nothing left. No homeland. No family. No army to lead. No mentor to follow. No one's bed to warm. There was only she, bare before her goddess.

She felt the wind whip around her, heard the rustling sound of the leaves. Her power blazed through her veins and she called out for an answer.

The only answer that she received was a terrified scream from the forest behind her.

** ::: **

Rebekah Mikaelson stood at the very spot where her brother had died only a month before. She imagined that she could still see his blood staining the ground. Imagined that she could hear the screams that had let out into the night. She had not been present, but she had had nightmares of that night as if she had.

She never went to his grave to mourn him, she believed that his soul still dwelled her, in the forest just before the rye fields.

She smoothed her hands over her blue dress before she bent over and set the yellow daisies in her hand on the ground. "Hello Henrik," she smiled, sadly, "Are you well?"

The tears fell as she looked to wind for an answer. "I miss you terribly," she whispered, "The others do as well. Mother has drawn into herself. Father is consumed with rage. Nik is consumed in guilt and the rest in grief. And I…I feel unsettled. Out of place. I have always felt as if this is not where I belong but lately the feeling has only become that much more clearly." She sat down on the ground, folding her legs beneath her. She played with the ends of her waist length blonde hair and looked around as if she expected someone to be listening. But no one dared go near the forest this deep out after Henrik. That was why no one knew her whereabouts even now. "I have always felt like an outsider," Rebekah said, "I am to outspoken for the women. Not obedient enough for the men. My friends are few and my ideas have always been so different from everyone else and the strain that your death has put on the family makes the tension because of it that much more palpable."

She closed her eyes and imagined Henrik's face. He would never judge her, he had looked up to her too much for that. "I've been wondering what it would be like to be free of all this," she said, "This village. This grief. This family. Do you remember how said you want adventure. That you wanted to see all the world had to offer. I want that too. I want to see it for myself, and then again for you. I want to see everything that I want to see and everything that you will never be able to see. I want to be more than an obedient daughter with building resentment toward her family. I want to be more than the village girl who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. More than a pretty face that would make such a good bride for one of the village boys if only she could just keep her mouth shut. I want be more. But how do I do that, Henrik? How when everyone around me is hell bent on controlling my entire existence?"

When Rebekah opened her eyes she realize that it had grown dark. Looking up at the sky she began to panic as she realized that the full moon had risen. It winked at her from its place in the sky and she stared at it in terror.

Climbing to her feet Rebekah didn't know what would be more practical, trying to make it home before her parents boarded up the house or running for the rye. The choice was taken from her as she turned around and three wolves came out from the cover of the trees. She let out a scream and began to run for the rye fields.

She was in such a hurry that she tripped over the skirts of her dress. She began to panic when one of the wolves ran forward and trapped the end of her dress in between its jaws. She tried to tug it out of his grasp but its teeth were much stronger.

More wolves seem to appear from nowhere and Rebekah knew that she would die. She would die the same way that Henrik did, in the jaws of a wolf. This was no the freedom that she wanted. This was not the release that she hoped would be her answer.

She said a silent prayer to Dagda, the god of life and of death. She prayed that this wasn't time, that this would not be her fate. He was good and merciful and he would send someone, to save her, she had to believe.

Rebekah suddenly heard the calling of a crow and she felt. The crow was the symbol of Dagda's wife, the Morrigan.

Rebekah looked toward the trees her blue eyes widening when she saw the figure that suddenly walked through the trees. She wasn't large in stature but to Rebekah she appeared like massive and intimidating. She wore a white linen dress that barely reached her thighs. Her black hair reflected the light of the moon like a crow's feathers would as it hung down her back. She carried a sword that was covered with blood and fur looking fearless as she walked forward.

Rebekah watched in awe as the girl waved her hand and sent three wolves flying. She moved forward stopping behind the wolf that still had Rebekah's dress in its grasp. She lifted up her blade and brought it down again chopping the wolf's head clean off.

Rebekah gasped, but froze as the girl's eyes met with hers. "Run," she demanded, "Head for the rye!"

Rebekah couldn't help but move as the girl stared at her.

One of the wolves recovered from the blow the girl had dealt it and ran toward them. It jumped on the girl clawing her stomach and wounding her, ripping her dress. The girl began to chant a spell that Rebekah recognized from Ayanna and her mother. The wolf's fur caught fight and he whimpered. She waved her hand again and sent the wolf flying. She grabbed Rebekah by her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Go," she said.

Rebekah nodded and ran toward the rye field. Once Rebekah crossed into it she turned and tried to catch her breath. She watched from safety as the girl slaughtered one wolf after another. It was so surreal Rebekah though that she had died and was watching the scene from the Otherworld.

It seemed like forever as the girl swing the blade and killed one wolf after another. Sometimes they fell by spells and sometimes by her sword. She moved with a lethal grace that Rebekah found fascinating. Finally Rebekah realize who she was as the girl let out the caw of the crow as she ran her blade through the head on the last wolf that had been left standing, Bonnie Bennett. Witch warrior. Daughter of the Morrigan. Princess of the Crow.

Rebekah held her breath as the girl looked at her again. "Come," she said, "Its safe now."

She held out her hand and hesitantly Rebekah crossed the barrier back into the forest. She took girl's hand. "Thank you," she said. She bowed lowly. "Princess of the Crow," Rebekah said, "I am eternally in your dept."

"My horse is over by the river," she said ignoring the sentiment and the show of respect, "I need to clean my blade and retrieve my armor. How far are you from home?"

"I am a ways out daughter of the goddess," Rebekah said, "I was coming to pay my brother respects. He died on this very ground."

"Consider yourself lucky that your fate wasn't the same," she said, "If you must address me then address me by name. I am Bonnie. Nothing more or less. Come with me to the river and I will see you home."

Rebekah followed as Bonnie began to move forward. The warrior attempted to let go of Rebekah's hand but she held fast. She frowned as she studied the scratches on the witch's arms and legs. The worst of the wounds was a deep tear in the flesh of her side.

"Are you sure you can ride?" Rebekah asked, "You're wounded."

"It will take time," Bonnie said, "But my magic will heal me. I can get you home and then find somewhere to rest until it does."

"You will rest at my house with me," Rebekah insisted, "I owe you my life. And you killed the wolves. My villages has feared them for years. The villagers will be grateful."

"They will fear me," Bonnie frowned, "The will run me away and I will be unwelcome. One act good act does not erase the bad that I have done and I don't expect it to."

"I wouldn't let them turn you away," she said, "I have a friend that would give you shelter if nothing else. Her name is Ayanna and"  
"Ayanna," Bonnie said with the hint of a smile, "So this is where she ended up. I thought I felt her power."

Rebekah began to hear the sound of water and knew they were close to the river. "You know her?" she asked.

"She is my kin," Bonnie reveal, "Distant kin, but one of my own just the same. She might give me shelter. She understands how seductive darkness can be."

"And you do too?" Rebekah asked.

"Darkness never seduced me," Bonnie said, "But I have used it many times to seduce others. If you knew more of me than the names that I have been given then you would know that already." Bonnie had been a warrior since birth. It was in her blood, as surely as being a witch was. But it was at sixteen that Shane had found her and recruited her into his army. At first it had been about avenging his wife. Then it had been about power, and that was when he had introduced her to expression. But soon she had outgrown him. She had become a force, a leader in her own right. She had become legend and it had left her family disappointed and her empty.

Rebekah was silent once more as Bonnie led her through a clearing. The stallion was at the water as she said, along with the pile of armor. She let go of Rebekah's and walked over to the horse patting it on its head. She then knelt down before the river washing her sword first and then she began to wash the blood and dirt from herself, cleaning her wounds the best she could. She splashed water of her face and cupped some in her hands bringing it to her lips to drink.

When she had cleaned herself the best that she could she stood carefully, hissing in pain as she did so. "If you could help me load my armor on the horse," she said, seeming hesitant to ask for help, "With the wounds wearing it would only exacerbate them."

"Of course," Rebekah nodded, "After what you just did for me, you could ask me for anything."

Bonnie sighed. "I am no hero," she said, "So don't paint me as one in your head. You'll be disappointed if you do."

The leather armor was surprisingly light aside for the breast plate. After it was loaded Bonnie climbed onto the back of the horse. Rebekah was surprised to find that she didn't ride side saddle though she shouldn't have been. She rode the horse the way any warrior would.

"Where am I to ride?" Rebekah asked.

"Behind me," Bonnie answered, "Will that be a problem for you. Defend your delicate village girl sensibilities?"

"No," Rebekah frowned, "It will suit me just fine."

She allowed herself to be pulled on to the back of the horse. "Hold on," Bonnie said, "But be wary of my wounds."

Rebekah hesitated as moment before wrapping her arms loosely around the witch's waist.

"Does the village girl have a name?" Bonnie asked

"Rebekah," she whispered. She rested her head onto head chin on the witches shoulder, "Rebekah Mikaelson."

"A good name," Bonnie commented, "Rebekah."

"Thank you," she smiled. Bonnie took the reins and led the horse as Rebekah directed her toward the village.

**:::**

Ayanna watched as Rebekah dressed Bonnie's wounds. Ayanna had never bore any ill will toward Bonnie, even if her actions were questionable she was proud of the warrior that the girl had become. Besides that Ayanna knew that it was the neglect of Bonnie's parents that allowed Bonnie to be preyed upon. First it had ben Atticus Shane, but then after leaving him there were others, gods and demigods who had shown the girl interest. Ayanna knew that Bonnie didn't like to speak of such things but there was a reason she had so many names attached to the one that she was given at birth.

"Is this necessary?" Bonnie asked, "My powers will be able to heal me."

"And this will assist it," Ayanna told her, not at all bother by the girl's tone or unwillingness ot cooperate.

Rebekah had already dressed the wounds at her side and since then Bonnie had changed back into her leather armor and Rebekah was finishing up dressing the wounds on her arms. When she was done she picked up a come and began combing Bonnie's hair.

Bonnie frowned, standing abruptly. "That's enough," she said, "Your debt to me is paid. I don't need awestruck village girl doting on me. I can take care of myself."

"I was trying to be a friend and show some gratitude for saving my life," Rebekah said, "I'm not awestruck."

Bonnie raised a brow at her. She knelt down before her until they were eye level. "Aren't you?" She asked. She reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Rebekah's ear.

"I…," Rebekah was unable to form any more words and it was clear that she looked a bit starry eyed.

Bonnie stood a moment later. "I don't need any more followers," she said, "Anymore people who know my name but not me."

Rebekah stood to her feet. "What about a friend then?" she pressed, "A companion?"

Bonnie turned to her, her face serious. "You have no idea what you're asking for village girl," she told her, "I have broken people much stronger than you. People that could not handle my hate and people that could not handle my love. I do not have friends, nor do I have companions. I have myself and that is enough."

"Is it?" Rebekah asked, looking skeptical, "Would you be revealing so much of yourself to me right now if it were?"

Before Bonnie could answer there was a knock at the door. Ayanna stood from where she had been sitting and watching their exchange and walked over to answer it. She wasn't very surprised to see Mikael and Esther on the other side of it.

She moved aside and allowed them to enter and they did so. "Is there something that I can help you with?" Ayanna asked.

"There has been talk in the village," Mikael said, "That you have been harboring a murderess." His eyes fell on Bonnie and he frowned. "I see that it is true," he said.

"I am showing my hospitality to a member of my family," Ayanna said, "No more and no less."

Mikael ignored her and chose to address Bonnie. "You are not welcome him Bonnie," he said, "If you mean to rob this place then take what you will and leave. We are a peaceful people. We do not allow your kind dwell within our village."

"Peaceful?" Bonnie smirked, "Really? And here I thought from the look on your face that you were itching for a fight."

"Bonnie," Rebekah frowned, "Don't. Tell them what you did or I will."

"I was intending on moving on anyway," Bonnie said, "There is no need for this to turn into some sort of scene."

Rebekah's face became determined as she stood in front of Bonnie, acting as a barrier between her and her father. "With all due respect father," she said, "This is no mere murderess. This is Bonnie Bennett. She is the daughter of the goddess Morrigan. Heir of the mother of war and her sisters. Warrior of the Phantom Queen. Princess of the Crow. She demands respect and she does not have to listen to a mere landowner. She will not."

"How dare you talk to me that way?" Mikael thundered, and looked ready to slap her across the face.

Rebekah stood her ground. "How dare you target the woman that saved my life," Rebekah said, "If not for her you would have lost another child tonight and here you are attempting to throw her from our home."

Mikael's face softened and Esther look distraught. "Is that true?" Esther asked.

Rebekah nodded. "I was placing flowers at the ground where Henrik had died to honor him," Rebekah said, "I forgot myself and the hour grew late and with it came the full moon. The wolves came upon me and I ran for the rye but I feel. One had me in its grasp and I heard the call of a crow. A moment later Bonnie appeared as if by magic and she freed me and told me to run for the rye. I did. And from safety I watched as she slaughtered all of the werewolves one by one."

"All of them?" Mikael asked.

"All of them," Rebekah said, "I saw it with my own eyes. She didn't just save me. She saved our village. So you can add slayer of the wolves to her list of titles."

Bonnie looked at Rebekah in surprise but said nothing as suddenly her parents began to change their tune. "I apologize," Mikael said, "I had heard rumors that you were on a quest for redemption. Perhaps they were true."

"In a sense," Bonnie responded tersely. She tensed as Esther reached out sensing the woman's power.

"Thank you," Esther said, "My children are my life and not only did you save one but now I don't have to fear for the others as well."

The woman took Bonnie's hand and suddenly as tragic scene began to play in front of Bonnie's vision. Mikael convincing Esther that wolves were not the only threat and that if they wanted to keep their children immortality was the only answer. She saw a spell being performed and their children being slain. She saw the monsters that they would become and the hell that they would reign.

Bonnie snatched her hand away. The sprits whispered in her ear that she could not stop Esther's choice but when the time came that she would be able fight the evil that that she would create. The thing that bothered Bonnie though she hated to admit it even to herself, was that Rebekah might be a part of that evil.

**:::**

Bonnie Bennett sighed she should have moved on by now but she was still debating on whether or not to reveal to Rebekah the vision that she had seen. The village were having a feast in Bonnie's honor and she felt as if she had to attend. However, she planned on leaving soon after. She already drawing more attention that she wanted.

She had only been there a day and the villagers had turned into worshipers. The village men looked at her as something they could tame and domesticate even as they asked her for tips on fighting, war stories, and invited her to spar. The women were a mixture of awe and envy that was disturbing and Bonnie wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Rebekah's family had taken interest in her. She had sparred with each of the girl's brothers. Both Niklaus and Kol seemed to eat up her war stories with vigor. Elijah asked more personal questions of her life and her home. And Mikael and Esther both seemed interested in her power which was never a good sign. Rebekah was slightly more tolerable than the others but she was getting attached to Bonnie rather quickly which was an even worse sign.

The girl had talked her into wearing a dress for the feast and Bonnie was uncomfortable. She hadn't worn a dress outside of the linen garment that she wore underneath her armor since she was a child. It was full length, black, with silver trim.

Bonnie lifted her skirts so that she could strap her dagger to her thigh, as she didn't like the feeling of being unarmed. The dagger had been gifted to her by the Morrigan coven when she began to gain followers outside of those loyal to Shane. It was silver, with a black handle and with a crow's head carved at the end.

"Do you really need that you the feast?" Rebekah asked, as she walked into Ayanna's abode in time to see Bonnie pulling her skirts back down, "It's just going to be food, dancing, and gifts given in your honor."

"I know what it's like to be caught off guard," Bonnie said, "You never know when you have to slit a man's throat."

"Or a stab a woman in the stomach," Rebekah quipped.

Bonnie nodded. She shifted in the dress uncomfortably. "You're learning," she said, her tone approving.

"Regardless of your paranoia and your potentially lethal intentions toward the town's people," Rebekah said, "You look very beautiful."

Bonnie blinked at her. "I don't understand what either of those things have to do with the other," she said, frowning.

Rebekah laughed shaking her head. "I will give you a pass since you have had very little human interaction recently," she said, "The correct response to a complement is thank you."

"Thank you," Bonnie said.

"You're welcome," Rebekah smiled. She looked to be considering her for a moment, and then she seemed to be in deep thought. "I know that you likely plan to leave in the morning," she said.

Bonnie wasn't going to bother denying it. "Yes," she said, "I do not belong here and I must return to my quest."

"So you're going back out in search of redemption," Rebekah said, "Well I want you to take me with you. I want go travel and fight. I want to be a warrior like you."

Bonnie fought the urge to laugh. "And you think you can handle what that entails?" Bonnie asked. Bonnie picked up her sword and pointed it in Rebekah's direction. "It isn't just the fight," she said, "It's the surviving. The killing. Could you kill a man? A woman? A wife? A father? What if one day you had to kill your own brother? No one is immune to evil. What if one day you succumbed to it? Slaughtered innocent children just to see their blood spill? And if you decided to fight evil? What is evil? What is good? Do you think that's black and white? That there is no gray? This life would tear someone like you apart at the seams."

Rebekah didn't flinch. She reached up and gently pushed the sword to the side. "Not if you teach me," she said, "I'm not useless. I can read people, sense when they lie. I have quick wit. I have learned the art of swordsmanship from my brothers. I am passable at archery. I am excellent at navigation. I am not just a village girl. I don't belong here. I wasn't sure where it was I did belong, not until you saved my life. I am meant to be at your side. I can _feel_ it."

Bonnie threw her sword aside but she did not look convinced. "No," she said, "What you feel is that you have finally found your way out. Out of a life of duty perhaps or a gateway to adventure. Were I a kinder person I might offer you both, but I am not kind in any manner of the word."

"But you are kind," Rebekah protested, "And you are good. Why else would you been in search of redemption and why else would you have saved my life?"

Bonnie walked forward and placed her hands on to Rebekah's shoulders. "I agree with you on this," Bonnie said, "You do not belong here. Knowing what I now know of this place and of your family I feel as if this is the last place that you should be. But you do not need me in order to leave. All you need is the desire to break away, the will to carry it out, and the strength to stick by your choice once it is made. I may have saved your life but I cannot be your salvation. If you wish to be free then stop imprisoning yourself here."

Bonnie let her hands fall to herself and then she walked around Rebekah, leaving Ayanna's home without looking back.

**:::**

Rebekah watched as Bonnie laughed and chatted seemingly happily with her brothers as she shared her war stories with them. It had been a while since she had seen the village's people so free and unconcerned. There was music, food, and dancing as she said there would be and the town was welcoming Bonnie with open arms in a way that neither Bonnie nor Rebekah had expected them too, in spite of what she told the witch when she came to her rescue.

Bonnie seemed so at ease with her brothers, but as soon as Rebekah drew near, her guard immediately went up. It was something that Rebekah resented, and she was sure that it showed. It had always been hard for her to hide her emotions.

She thought about what Bonnie had claimed that she was doing. About the warrior accusing her of clinging to the idea of leaving and traveling with her because Bonnie was a representation of freedom. Freedom that she wanted but would not have to take responsibility for, were she to leave with the witch. Her parents would likely blame Bonnie for corrupting her. And Rebekah would not have to face the consequences of her actions fully.

If her parents believed that she was leaving not of her own free will but under another's influence there would always be that safety net. There would always be a chance for her to return and not be blamed for her actions. Bonnie was a murderess in their eyes only a day ago. And she had said herself that she had seduced others into darkness before, even Ayanna would be able to attest to the fact if ever she were asked. But those things were not why Rebekah wanted to travel by Bonnie's side.

Rebekah was certain that she would have eventually been able to summon the courage to leave on her own. Bonnie might have been a catalyst for the event to occur sooner but it wasn't the freedom that she wanted from Bonnie. She could free herself as Bonnie had stated. She didn't want Bonnie to be her salvation, she wanted to be like Bonnie. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to be a fighter, she wanted to be a savior, and she wanted to be a legend, in her own right. And who better to teach her?

Rebekah nodded her head, determined. When Bonnie left, she would leave with her.

**:::**

The next day as the town was packing a carriage full of supplies and food for Bonnie to take with her for her journey in one last gift of thanks, but Rebekah was packing as much of her belongings as possible as long as some of her father's weapons in preparation for her own journey.

"Going somewhere, little sister?"

Rebekah looked up to see Kol standing in the doorway of their home. She was relieved it was him. Anyone else and she was sure that they would either try to talk her out of her present course of action or they would tell her parents or try to force her hand themselves, especially Niklaus who could be just as controlling as their father due to his heavy attachment to them and his fear of being abandon.

"Yes," Rebekah said, "I'm going to leave with Bonnie. I don't belong here Kol. Everyone knows it but I…" She faltered when Kol looked on the verge of laughter.

"What?" Kol asked, "You want to be a warrior? Make the call of the crow and slay men in battle. This isn't child's play what she does Rebekah. The stories she told us last night alone would send some men running from the hills screaming and begging for mercy."

"Well it is a good thing I am not a man then," Rebekah said, "I know what she is capable of. I've seen it. I watched her slay and entire pack of werewolves single handedly and I didn't flinch or squirm or look away. I can be just as strong as her and even more determined whether anyone wants to believe me or not."

"Fine," Kol said, "You want to go off on your own. That's great. I've have sensed it for some time now. But why with daughter of the Phantom Queen. They call her the Morrigan personified on earth for Danu's sake Rebekah. For every one person that is in awe of her there are twenty more that loathe and fear her. She is on a quest for redemption now but how long will it last."

"I don't care how long it last," Rebekah said, "I would try to explain it to you but you wouldn't understand."

Kol sighed as he watched her continuing to pack, knowing that his going against her was merely strengthening her resolve. "I'm listening," he said.

Rebekah gave him as skeptical look but when it seemed that he was serious, she relented. "I feel as if I have been waiting for her," she said, "As if I was went to be at her side. She denies but there is a connection between us. Ayanna has felt it too. It's palpable. We'll do great things together."

"She can be great on her own and so can you," Kol said, "She is a legend already. What more could there possibly be?"

"The fact that I can see it and you can't see it," Rebekah said, "That together we could be more and do more. That she can be more and do more is something that only can envision, makes it even more clear to me that it has to be me at her side."

Kol studied her and he knew if she didn't find a way to follow Bonnie that day then she would keep trying no matter who stood in her way. "Alright," he sighed, "I'll help you but you have to make me three promise."

Rebekah didn't know what he would ask her for but she was sure that if it allowed her to leave then she would likely agree to just about anything. "What is it that you want from me, brother?"

"The first thing is that you must write," Kol said, " The second thing is that you must survive, even if you don't come home you must keep living and fighting or this little adventure will have been for nothing. And third promise me that if there is ever a point where you regret this choice and think that you have made a mistake, come home. Don't hesitate because of how the others might react. You may not feel as if you belong here but as far as I am concerned you belong with us wherever we are."

Rebekah wished that she could feel that. But she could not. That was why she had to leave. "I promise," she said.

Kol nodded, before walking over and starting to help her pack. "Don't take father's sword," he said, "Take Elijah's. It weighs less and it will be much easier for you to handle. Take Finn's archery equipment as well, you will need to learn to master the practice. Be sure to bring your maps. If anything will impress her enough to have her keep you around it will be your navigation skills. And take Henrik's compass, he would have wanted you to have it."

Rebekah smiled, fighting the urge to cry as she surprised Kol with a hug. "Thank you," she said, "I will miss you. I love you."

"Of course you love me," Kol said as she pulled back, "Just look at this face." Rebekah laughed, glad that he had lightened the mood. "Now," he said, "Hurry up and pack. We'll have to figure out a way to sneak you onto her carriage unnoticed. This will be the last bit of mischief that the two of us get up to together for a while so let's make it fun and memorable shall we?"

Rebekah nodded as she tossed Elijah's sword and scabbard into her bag.

"Bekah," Kol said. She looked up at him expectantly and found his face to be surprisingly serious. "I love you, too," he said. She smiled as he return to the task at hand not letting the moment last any longer than he had to.

**:::**

Bonnie hugged Ayanna tightly. It was likely the last hug she would receive for some time she knew. Her first stop after leaving the village would be her homeland. She was sure she would find more hatred and resentment there than she would find forgiveness and warm embraces.

"Are you sure that you must go?" Ayanna asked.

Bonnie nodded as she pulled away from her. "I must," she said, "I owe it to my people to ask for forgiveness and I must pay my respects to my grandmother."

"Very well then," Ayanna sighed, "Just know that you will may always find a home with me no matter what happens in the future."

"Thank you," Bonnie said. She looked over the woman's shoulders toward the village her eyes hopeful. Nearly everyone had come to say goodbye, but Rebekah had not been among them.

"She is very headstrong," Ayanna said, her eyes sympathetic.

"She is upset I wouldn't allow her to join me," Bonnie said, "But I was protecting her. I…might consider her a friend of sorts in spite what I lead her to believe."

Ayanna smiled. "I had thought as much," she said. Ayanna looked toward Bonnie's carriage and her smile widened. "You may want to be sure that your belongings are secure before you go," she said, "You wouldn't want to ride over a bump in the road and lose something precious."

Bonnie frowned at the abrupt change of subject. She turned toward the carriage to be sure that the supplies she had been given were tied down securely beneath the furs and rope and nearly laughed aloud. "Of course," she said, adjusting the furs slightly, "Thank you, again."

"I have prayed to Rhiannon for safety in your travels," Ayanna told her.

"Let us pray that she will stay with me even after I have arrived in my homeland," Bonnie said, "That is when I will need her."

**:::**

Bonnie was only ten miles from the village she had saved when she pulled the carriage hooked up to her stallion white camargue breed horse they had gifted her with, to a stop. She sighed, stretching her arms over her head and cracking her neck.

"You can come out now?" She called, after a moment.

There was silence and then a heavy sigh. She heard shuffling and a moment later Rebekah was sitting next to her. Bonnie picked up the reigns and began set the horses back into motion.

"So," Rebekah asked, "What gave me away?"

Bonnie smirked. "It could have been my vast knowledge and high skills instinctively telling me of your presence," Bonnie said, "Or it could have been your foot sticking out from underneath the furs." She didn't mention the fact that she had seen Rebekah's foot before she had departed, thanks to Ayanna. Then the girl would likely point out that she had had an opportunity to kick her out and had not. Then she would think that Bonnie shared her views on them having some sort of destiny together. In truth Bonnie just knew that girl was far too persistent to be turned away. She figured in a week or so she would ask, no beg, to go home. Then there was that part of her that hoped that Rebekah would scape the fate that Esther was damning her other siblings to, once she went home, the girl could always find refuge from the monsters that her family had become with Ayanna.

"Are you going to take me back?" Rebekah asked, her tone somewhat fearful.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't have time to backtrack," she said, though that was no necessarily true, "There is something important that I need to do. I can't turn around. There is somewhere I need to be."

"So you're letting me journey with you," Rebekah clarified. She had expected much more of a fight on Bonnie's part, but perhaps there was really something that Bonnie had to do that could not be postponed.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes," she said, "I am. At least for the time being." She would go home and do what needed to be done. They would likely face danger along the way and Rebekah would likely want to return home as soon as Bonnie was done with the business she had in her homeland, if no sooner, once she realized what she had gotten herself into. Then Bonnie would go back to being alone and things would return to their natural order.

"Where are we going?" Rebekah beamed excitedly.

"Home," Bonnie answered, "My home." Bonnie focused on steering the carriage, having no intention of going into any more detail than she had already.

"You don't sound too excited about that," Rebekah commented.

"That's because I'm not," she said, "You are likely to get a warmer welcome from my kin than I am given the way things were between us the last that I left them."

Rebekah frowned for a moment but then smiled. "Well," she said, "It's a good thing that I didn't listen to you and I came on this trip. It seems as if you're going to need me as buffer."

"You joke village girl," Bonnie said, "But you are likely right."

Rebekah turned to Bonnie then as Bonnie kept her eyes on the pathway ahead of them. She wondered just how many bridges the witch had burned. She was sure that along their journey she would slowly find out as they were exposed to her one by one.

_**End Notes: So there it for any mistakes. Hope that you all enjoyed it. I haven't done many fics like this that are basically completely AU without a trace of canon. Let me know if you wish for this one to be continued. **_


End file.
